


that’s okay.

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, but sayo’s there so it’s ok 😼, tsugu is sick eee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tsugu’s sick, but she’s in luck, cuz she has a pretty cool teal-haired nurse to take care of her.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of throwing up but its not descriptive  
> towards the end
> 
> also this is really bad so sorry in advance 💔

A bell chime was heard throughout Hazawa Coffee as Sayo Hikawa walked inside the building. This was her third time at the establishment this week, but she wasn’t there for the pastries and drinks (though they were nice). Sayo was there for one brown-haired wonder by the name of Tsugumi.

‘ Welcome! Oh, Sayo-chan, it’s you! Welcome back.” Mrs. Hazawa, Tsugumi’s mother, greeted her with a smile. She was aware of her daughter’s and Sayo’s relationship, and often teased them about it. Just before the teal-haired girl was about to ask her question, her girlfriend’s mother answered it for her.

‘ Tsugumi-chan should be upstairs. She looked exhausted this morning so I told her to relax for today. You’re welcome to go visit! ‘

Sayo gave a curt nod and a small ‘ thank you ’ before heading up the stairs to her girlfriend’s room.

She knocked on the door once, twice, and on her third knock the door opened, revealing a disheveled and flushed Tsugumi Hazawa.

‘ T-Tsugumi-san! ‘

‘ Sayo-san, hi! ‘ She had the audacity to smile.

‘ Tsugumi-san, ‘ after a few months of dating, Tsugumi had convinced her to call her by her first name, ‘ are you alright? You look a mess. ‘

‘ Ah-ha! I’m fine, just a bit sleepy. ‘ Seeing as how she was smiling so brightly, Sayo might’ve believed her. Considering the flush on her cheeks, however, it was obvious that what she was saying was a lie.

Sayo extended the back of her hand to Tsugumi’s forehead. It was stinging hot, to the point where Sayo’s hand was almost hurting. Tsugumi leaned into the touch, obviously feeling a lot better with Sayo’s hand there. Sayo felt bad to have taken it away.

‘ Tsugumi-san, you have a fever. I’m assuming your parents aren’t aware? ‘ As she talked, she led her Tsugu back to her bed so she could relax for a bit.

‘ No they don’t.. but I was feeling fine earlier! I swear! Please don’t tell them...I don’t want them to worry. ‘

Sayo thought for a second, and figured she could wait a bit until she told her girlfriend’s parents. They stayed silent for a little while, Sayo kneeling on the ground, holding Tsugumi’s hand. 

After a few minutes, Sayo looked at her girlfriend’s face, which had begun to acquire a green tint. She looked insanely uncomfortable, and was staring to pant a little.

‘ Tsugumi-san? A-are you alright? ‘

Tsugumi shook her head. She must’ve felt really bad if she was actually admitting to it. She pointed to a door to the side of her room, and Sayo understood. Internally panicking, she picked up her sick girlfriend with strength she didn’t know she had, and hastily carried her to her bathroom.

After a few agonizing moments of Tsugumi heaving her guts into the toilet, she finally lifted her head. Sayo had her hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. The barista looked at her girlfriend with tired eyes. 

‘ You poor thing... ‘ Sayo mumbled. Tsugumi whimpered. She was sweating profusely. Sayo brushed her hand across Tsugu’s bangs so she was a little less uncomfortable.

The teal-haired girl picked up the sick barista, and as she headed back to said girl’s room, she heard a faint ‘ I’m sorry... ‘ before she fell asleep on Sayo’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i take criticism, so if theres anything that i couldve done better, lemme know
> 
> this is really short so if you want me to make it longer i can lmao  
> -jay


End file.
